Unlimited Desire
by Kitsune Arashi
Summary: Snape assigned a potion essay to the class. Bummer huh? Plus, he choose the groups. Major Bummer. Then he puts harry and Draco to work together. Ouch... Draco and Harry are in Hogsmeade, until harry relizes it's snowing. NOW they're stuck together in a mo


Unlimited Desire 

By, Arashi

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG-13 for slash (Male/Male)

Note: Hi! Thanks for reading! I hope you like. This is a Draco/Harry fic, I was bored leave me alone. Plus that eyebrow thing he did in the 2nd movie *shivers* He's so cool… Draco… So yeah. This is their fifth year, so they would be 15/16 I think… Leave a review!

_"To fall in love is easy, even to remain in it is not difficult; our human loneliness is cause enough. But it is a hard quest worth making to find a comrade through whose steady presence one becomes steadily the person one desires to be."   
__-Anna Louise Strong_

****

****

          "I can't believe you're stuck with Malfoy to do your potion essay! I swear, Snape is trying to make your life a living hell!" Ron said, walking by his best friend Harry.

          The whole class in potion class had to write an essay. At least it was a group thing, but the bad thing is their professor, Snape choose the groups. Ron was stuck with Nelville, but obviously, it was better than Malfoy.

          Harry nodded agreeing with Ron. "You got that right, I have to meet him right now… I'll see you later…"

          Ron waved. "Good luck… You'll sure need it," And went his own way.

          Harry walked over by the fat lady picture, where he told Draco he would meet him. 

          "Your late Potter…" Harry found Malfoy leaning against the wall, waiting impatiently for him. He could tell by his tone he was not happy, well to tell you the truth that is how Malfoy always talked to Harry. But it doesn't matter now does it?

          "By 5 minutes…" Harry lifted an eyebrow with a half smile on his face, enjoying the annoyed expression on Malfoy's face.

          "And that's 5 minutes wasted!" Malfoy snarled and stomped past harry, Hands shoved into his pockets. "Hurry up, I don't want to waste more time… I want to get this over with!"

          Harry snorted. So, this is what hell looked like. To bad, he didn't know that he was going to go deeper and deeper into it. He walked behind Malfoy, who was going a bit fast leaving Harry in the dust.

          *        *        *

          They sat at a place in Hogsmeade, where they sold butterbeers. Malfoy searched through a big book, which he brought along with him from the Hogwarts library. "There's not enough information about it to do a damn essay!" 

          Harry sighed, he played with the handle of his butterbeer mug.

          "You could be doing something potter, I didn't think your brain was damaged to bad when you-know-who gave you that scar…" Draco sneered and went back to his book.

          "I would if you'd actually give me something to look through," Harry snapped back at Malfoy. Malfoy's eyes struck up, and locked onto Harry's. A long silence filled around them, the continued staring at each other. Harry watched the irratated Malfoy, and watched his eyebrow twitch every minute. 

          "Well, Potter," It was about time Malfoy said something. "It's not my fault you were slacking off at the library. You could of helped me search for a few books instead of talking to that one know-it-all-girl, now shut up!" Malfoy snarled, slowly moving his eyes back to the book.

          "But you asked—"

          Draco's eyes shot up again, staring hard at Harry, Draco didn't have to say anything to make Harry cower and bit and hide behind his mug. "Che!" Malfoy whipped his head back to the book.

            Harry had never seen Malfoy's eyes like that, Just like a dragon… A dragon about to snap it's prey into two. Harry watched Malfoy read the book a while, then turned to the window, and he noticed something out of the window. White flakes… Snow? Harry stood up and walked over to the window, touching it slightly with the palm of his hand. "…Snow…?"

          "What are you doing? We're not done yet!" Malfoy stood up and walked over to Harry. "Well?"

          "It's snowing…" Harry watched the snow. He didn't notice it before, and it seemed to be getting pretty deep. "Maybe we should go back…" He suggested.

          Malfoy didn't answer, he turned back to the table and grabbed the book. "Well c'mon Potter!"

          *        *        *

          "Sorry boys, exit is closed…" 

          "What do you mean it's closed!?" Draco yelled.

          "Snow blocked it off, better go find a motel… We're trying to dig out, you'll hear about it when it is…" The man standing by the exit said. "Sorry,"

          "You better be—" Harry grabbed Draco's arm before he could say anything else, and dragged him over to a motel. Malfoy noticed the motel Harry took him to. "Why this one? It's a dump! It looks like it's infested with bloody rats! No way in hell am I staying here Potter! You have the worst taste in motels!"

          "It may be bad, but we don't have enough money…" Harry said. "If we go to the other ones we would have to share a room…"

          "Anything but here… And I never said I would be paying for you. You could freeze for all I care!" Malfoy walked away from the motel and choose a different one. It was better than the one Harry chose. "I'll share a room with you, but don't try anything funny!"

          "That's nice of you…" Harry smiled. Could Malfoy's good side be showing?

          "It's just I don't want Dumbledor to suspend me for leaving you out here!" Malfoy looked at Harry for a second and stomped into the motel.

          Harry rolled his eyes, he had been doing that a lot today. 

          *        *        *

          Draco sat on top of his bed and threw his coat to the side. "You can sleep on the floor… Ask downstairs if they have extra blankets, I'm not giving you any…" Malfoy relaxed, and laid down a bit, his shirt became slighly unbuttoned and closed his eyes.

          Harry stared at Malfoy for a minute… I wouldn't really call it a stare, but Harry was looking at Malfoy. "Ow…" He flinched and touched his scar. It started to sting. He looked away from Malfoy, and the pain slowly went away.

          "What is it Potter?" Malfoy rose up, tilting his head a bit at Harry as if Harry said something that interested him.

          "Nothing… Nothing really…" Harry looked up, and saw Malfoy watching him raising his eyebrows. "Err!" The pain came back again, and when it did Harry exited the room as fast as he could. He walked down the stairs, the pain went away once again. Why was it hurting? It couldn't have been Malfoy… Or could it? The pain only struck when Voldemort came around, which he wasn't. He hasn't been around since… nevermind… Is there something he didn't know about?

          He walked up to the desk, where an old man sat. "We need extra blankets… Please…"

          The man looked down at Harry. "Ah… Sorry ran out…" A cheerful smile danced on the man's face, but that didn't make Harry feel any better.

          Harry nodded slightly, and walked back to the room, He found Malfoy in the same position when he left, Malfoy Curiously looked at Harry like a playful kitten… How… Um… cute… This is what passed Harry's mind. If it was me, I would 'snog' him in a second.

          "What's wrong Potter? Where's the extra blankets?" He asked.

          "Ran out…" This time Harry tried to avoid eye contact with Malfoy. He watched the snow from the window to distact him from Malfoy. "I-It's still… snowing…" 

          "I thought it was raining…" He heared Malfoy say in a sarcastic voice. "Potter… Are you trying to start a conversation with me?" Harry wasn't looking at Malfoy but he knew he was smirking, he could feel it being pressed against his back. Still looking out the window, and watching the snow fall to the ground. When will it stop? "Potter… Do you think we have been enemies long enough?" 

          Harry blinked, still staring at the snow. "What do you mean…?"

          "I mean, are you tired of fighting or is it just me?" He heard some movement on the bed, soon some footsteps. Malfoy walked behind Harry, "I'm sick of it…" Whispering in his ear, hot breath running down Harry's neck. "I really am…" A pair of arms slithered around Harry's waist, "It was fun for a while, but it's getting old, let's try something… _new…"_

          "Wha—What do you mean… New?" Harry continued avoiding the eye contact, watching something else, like the clock.

 Malfoy's hand crept up from Harry's waist to underneath his shirt. "Care for a demonstration?"

Redness engulfed Harry's face. "N-No thanks I'll pass…" His eyes widened when he felt Malfoy's smooth palms running down his stomach. It felt good in a strange way… But no!

"Hm…" Malfoy took his hand from underneath Harry's shirt and grabbed Harry's chin and twisted his head around, lifting it up a bit. "I'm afraid I won't take no as an answer, Potter…" Eyes narrowing.

"Mal—" Before Harry could say and thing, he was thrusted hard into the wall, and planted a kiss onto Harry's mouth. Harry wouldn't open his mouth, not at all, not giving Malfoy a chance to enter his tounge into his mouth. He just needs a while. Taking his lips away from Harry. He enjoyed the blank expression on Harry's face. "Your first kiss I presume? Well, it won't be your last…" Tightening his grip onto Harry's hard, soon Harry found himself ontop of the bed. The pain came again, Harry tried to jump off but Draco was there in a flash. He moved his head to the side, so he wouldn't look at Malfoy, so the pain wouldn't come again. But he found his head being slapped back to look at Malfoy. The pain struck again, only this time harder. "I know you want it… Stop trying to avoid it…" Malfoy's eyes became more narrow, and his smirk twisted into a grin. 

          "Rrg!" Harry clenched his teeth, the pain was stabbing him hard in the forehead, trying to look away from Malfoy but he had him.

          "Stop trying to get away from me…" Draco whispered into Harry's ear, grip tightening, his breath ran down Harry's neck, and rose to his cheek. Harry shuddered, Draco's breath was so hot making Harry sweat even more. "I know you want it…"

"What are you talking abou--" Before Harry could finish, a hard, warm, and tender kiss was pressed onto Harry's mouth. Harry wanted to die, every touch Malfoy gave him the more pain he was in. Harry moaned, which gave Malfoy a chance to enter his tounge into Harry's mouth. Exploring, playing, making it slow and last. Harry's eyes widened, he had never had a kiss like this… He never knew it was possible to kiss like this. His eyes slowly closed, and the pain was going away. When their lips separated, Malfoy's hand softly touched Harry's cheek. "Just enjoy…" Slowly slipping down to unbutton Harry's shirt. "I know I will…" Soon, Harry had no shirt, it was cold, why couldn't Malfoy keep the shirt on? But to Harry, Malfoy was the expert, so he let him to what he did. He kissed from Harry's neck, moving swiftly to his collarbone, then soon to the lower end of his stomach, but stopped there. The rested there for a bit, loosening Harry's pants a bit. "Tell me Potter, you like it rough or gentle…?"

          Harry looked up at Malfoy. He forgot about what would happen when he did that. "What kind of question is that?"  

          Malfoy lifted his body over Harry's head. "Here, let me show you," Kissing Harry again, only biting hard on Harry's lower lip, trailing his tounge on the outside of Harry's mouth. Soon slipping down to Harry's neck, biting slightly. Harry let out a little yelp. "Malfoy…!" He breathed in and his head went back. "Are you trying to kill me!?" He shouted out, Malfoy moved up again, but his hands moved down. Underneath Harry's loose pants, Harry's eyes widened. 

          "…This IS the gentle part Harry…" Draco played, not only in his tone, if you know what I mean…

          Harry yelped again, and shuddered at the pleasureable sensation. Breathing in and out, gasping for air, Harry couldn't believe he was doing this. In the summer after his forth year, he stumbled into Professor Lupin's room when he was a bit busy with his godfather, Sirius Black. They had actually gone a bit further, but they noticed Harry. He had seen a lot, including what Malfoy was doing to him. Malfoy moved closer, to close, their bodies touched hard on one another. Malfoy continued moving his hip closer and closer to Harry's. Malfoy's hips tilted upwards, forcing contact with the body on the oposite side of him. Harry pulled away and fell back onto the bed. 

Just when Harry was about to say something, Harry heard the creak of a door opening. Professor McGonagall, was standing at the doorway, looking for the 2 students. She stared blankly at Harry, who's shirt was off and pant's a bit… loose… 

Harry and Draco look up, but the professor was gone, who was speed walking down the hall, denying what she had saw. "I did not see that I did not see that, Hagrid's firewhiskey must be catching up with me, no way potter and Malfoy TOGETHER, especially together like THAT!" She kept repeating that to herself, and ran out of the motel.

Draco watched the professer run off. "Che, rude of her not to close the door…" He said walking over to the door and closing it. "Let's finish… before we explain to her what she just saw…"

          END


End file.
